Starmyu Woods
by umbreonblue
Summary: One day, a black bear picked up a lost little dog. They've been living together ever since, but...the black bear's feelings for the younger pup are changing as time passes. He tries to distant himself from him, but it's no use. He's in love.
1. Fated Meeting

Once upon a time...

There was a young brown puppy that somehow got lost in the forest. While it was raining.

Wandering around, he ends up in an open field, a large stone nearby. Then, he notices someone dancing on the stone. Going in closer (since his curiosity got the best of him) he sees a black bear, dancing as the rain illuminated his fur, making it seem to glow. He looked beautiful.

The pup stared in awe, then as the dance ended, the bear noticed his presence. They make eye contact. Then, the bear walks towards him, "I've never seen you around here before. Are you lost?"

Snapping out of it, "Eh. Um...yeah. I'm lost. Can you help me?"

The bear smiles, "Guess it can't be helped. Follow me." The pup follows the bear.

Eventually, they reach a cave. The pup stared for a bit before following the bear inside. Shaking his body of water, the pup waits for the bear. Then the bear comes back with towels, putting one on the pup and rubbing him dry before doing himself too.

"Now then," says the bear, "What are you doing here in the first place? Don't you have a home to return to?"

"Ah. Well...I wandered off to this place to explore. As for home," the pup sighs, ears drooping, "I don't have one anymore. I was abandoned by some mean humans a month ago."

"Oh... I see. Well, " the bear thinks for a second, "Why don't you live with me for now?"

The pup was surprised, his ears perked up. "Really? But, you only just met me." The bear chuckles, "Yeah. Well, I have plenty of room. I don't mind. Besides, it has been a long time since I had someone else live here. I have a feeling we'll get along though."

The pup only blinks then says with stars in his eyes, "Thanks! I won't be a burden to you then! Ah. I almost forgot," he bows, "I'm Hoshitani Yuta. Nice to meet you! I'll be in your care from now on."

The bear smiles, "I'm Otori Itsuki. Nice to meet you too. I'll be in your care too. Don't worry."

And thus, those two became room mates.


	2. One Year Later

The two lived together, and became closer as time passed.

Hoshitani wandered the land, befriending every animal he meets one after another. Otori introduces him to his fellow bear brother and his friends.

On one side of the forest, Hoshitani befriended the friendly Nayuki chick siblings, Kuga the seemingly lone wolf (literally), and Tengenji the stubborn high society cat.

In the river, on a floating iceberg, lives the Tsukigami bro-con penguin brothers.

In the mountains, there's Tatsumi the dragon God to be, Sawatari his loyal monkey servant, Ugawa the sassy rabbit, Toraishi the womanizing tiger (again, literally), and Inumine the rare but almost useless shumai-inu.

On the other side of the forest, Sazanami the fair sheep and Yuzuriha the beautiful mouse (his words, not mine) acknowledged the pup as Otori's room mate, if with concern.

However, the other two weren't so pleased. Hiragi the stoic yet noble white bear somewhat didn't approve, but he said that if Hoshitani were to cause trouble, it'd be Otori's responsibility. Otori nodded at that. Akatsuki the sneaky jealous fox made things complicated though.

Akatsuki hated the idea (and Otori in general), and even lured him into a bear-trap. Otori ended up with a major wound on his leg.

Once Hoshitani saw Otori bleeding with Akatsuki and the bloody trap nearby, he barked and growled, ears flattened in anger, punching Akatsuki and knocking him out, then calling for help. He barked and howled as loud as he could. Sazanami heard him, helped Otori to someplace safe, and dressed his wound.

It wasn't fatal, but he couldn't walk for a few days. Hoshitani stayed by his side the whole time, taking care of him and nuzzling him. Then cursing Akatsuki, growling a bit, ears flat. _'It's his fault that Otori-senpai's hurt. I won't forgive him. If he **ever** tries something like this again, I'm gonna **kill** him!'_

After that, Hoshitani was always cautious around Akatsuki, growling threateningly whenever he saw him. He hurt his precious senpai after all.

Akatsuki eventually backed off. He was cautious of Hoshitani now, and had to follow Hiragi-kun's orders after all.

One night, while laying a soft pile of blankets, Hoshitani was thinking to himself. _'Why is senpai so distant lately? I'm getting worried. Am I just a burden to him after all?'_ He shakes his head. _'No! He'd never think that!'_ He yawns. _'I'll just smile like usual tomorrow.'_ He falls asleep.

Otori was awake, waiting for Hoshitani to fall asleep. He sighs, _'What am I gonna do? These feelings... I don't know what to do with them. The distance only made them stronger.'_ He pets Hoshitani's fur a few times. _'If he finds out and rejects me... I wouldn't know what to do anymore.'_ He gets into bed and falls asleep beside the pup. _'If only I could tell you that I love you, Yuta.'_


	3. Another Year Later

The two got even closer as time passed. However, it was spring aka mating season.

At this time, since there was a lack of female animals, most of the male's paired up with one another.

Nayuki and Kuga were a good pair, even Hoshitani thought so. Tengenji and Tsukigami too.

Tatsumi and Sawatari were already a pair from the beginning. Toraishi and Ugawa made a good pair too.

Sazanami and Yuzuriha made an unusual but good pair as well. Akatsuki keeps trying to pair with Hiragi, but Hiragi keeps turning him down.

As for Inumine, he ends up in a three way pair with Toraishi and Ugawa.

Meanwhile, Haruto's taking care of Yuki and Tsumugi.

Otori and Hoshitani though... They've been dancing around each other but neither has made any moves yet.

One day, Hoshitani was gathering blue berries for Otori. When he came back to the den, he ate some since he was feeling a bit hungry.

When Otori came back, he saw Hoshitani with blueish smudges on his face, a basket of blue berries nearby. Otori laughed at how ridiculously funny and cute the pup looked. Hoshitani pouted at him, ears slightly flat.

"It's not funny!" Hoshitani pouts as his senpai calms down from laughing. "No. It is," Otori replies. "No, it's not!" Hoshitani retorts. Walking closer, Otori stops right in front of him, then licks his cheek. "It is," he says as he tastes the sweet blue berries. Hoshitani blushes, then kisses Otori's lips, "It is not."

Otori blinked, then instinct took over, and he jumped the pup, pushing him down on the blankets, kissing him back, tongue tasting sweet blue berries.

"Mmph...what?" Hoshitani panted as they gasped for breath, looking Otori in the eyes, seeing the lust in them.

"I'm sorry. I can't hold back anymore. You're just so cute," Otori says then kisses him again. Hoshitani responds to the kiss, and blushes when they get air again.

"C-cute?" Hoshitani stutters, ears flattening. "Yeah. You're very cute, and please call me Itsuki, Yuta," Itsuki says as he licks off the smudges on the pup's face. "I-Itsuki... are we gonna..." Yuta trails off, too embarrassed to say it. "I was hoping. Do you want to?" Itsuki asks in a low voice. Yuta nods as he blushes, getting a bit nervous, "Just...be gentle."

Getting the OK, Itsuki strips them both, leaving themselves exposed. Yuta closes his legs, embarrassed. Itsuki smiles, "It's OK." He nips and licks the pup's ear, getting a moan out of him before going lower, kissing and biting his neck, leaving a few marks behind. Yuta throwing his head back, giving him more access, his legs opening up.

Going lower, Itsuki sucks and bites a nipple, his hand playing with the other, Yuta moaning. Then, going even lower, Itsuki wraps his hand around Yuta's cock and strokes. "Ahh!" Yuta bucks into his hand, then the bear put it to his mouth, sucking on the tip, tasting pre-cum.

Yuta sat up and grabbed the bear's fur tight. Itsuki swallows as much as could, Yuta bucking into his mouth on instinct, the bear feeling the cock in his mouth hit the back of his throat, groaning as he sucked and licked. "I-I'm gonna cum!" Yuta whimpers as he feels the heat in his stomach grow, hanging onto Itsuki's fur. Then, Itsuki starts humming, and Yuta comes, the vibration too much for him.

Yuta pants and lets go, Itsuki pulling off of his cock, swallowing the cum, then kissing him. Responding to the kiss, Yuta tastes his own cum in Itsuki's mouth, then takes a breath.

"Mmm. Your cum tastes sweet. Now, it's your turn," Itsuki says as he licks his lips. Yuta blushes, his eyes slightly hazy, then takes the bear's hand, taking a few fingers into his mouth, sucking on them.

Once Itsuki deemed it enough, he positioned Yuta so he could suck his cock, circling a finger to his hole. Yuta put his mouth on the cock and swallowed as much of it as he could, stroking the part he couldn't with his hand. Itsuki moans and bucks into Yuta's mouth while sliding a finger in.

Yuta sucks, licks and strokes the cock, tasting pre-cum, feeling the cock hit the back of his throat, and feeling a second finger being pushed inside him. Itsuki bucks into Yuta's mouth, scissoring the fingers inside him, then adds a third finger, stretching and thrusting into him hard. Yuta then moans around the cock as the fingers hit his sweet spot. Itsuki comes, his fingers curling, pushing on Yuta's sweet spot, the vibration a bit too much for him.

Yuta gets off the cock, and swallows the cum. "Hmm...it's a bit bitter." Yuta licks his lips, and that's enough to seduce the bear.

Itsuki quickly becomes erect again, then pulls his fingers out, Yuta whining from the loss, his cock erect as well. Itsuki lines himself up to Yuta's hole, then pushes his way in slowly, grunting from how tight and hot it is. Yuta clutches the blankets beneath them, taking deep breaths, ears almost completely flat.

Once Itsuki was all the way in, he pauses, "You OK?" Yuta pants and sobs as he adjusts to the feeling of something large inside him, a few tears leaking out, then pushes back, "Yeah...just move...please." Itsuki licks the tears away, growling softly, then kisses him deeply as he pulls back and thrusts slowly, setting a steady pace.

Eventually, Itsuki hits his sweet spot, causing him to moan. "Right there!" Yuta pushes back against him, Itsuki responding by thrusting in that direction as hard and as deep as he could, growling as he makes Yuta **his**. " **Mine** ," Itsuki growls as he bites Yuta's neck, marking him then licking the mark gently as he continues to thrust into him. Yuta moans loudly, calling his name, so Itsuki thrusts faster.

"Ahhh! I'm gonna...cum!" Yuta yells as he's thrust into, sobbing from the intense pleasure, wrapping his legs and arms around Itsuki, pulling him even deeper, hanging on for dear life, leaving marks on his back. Itsuki moans as he feels it, the hot and wet hole tightening around him, "I love you, Yuta." Yuta smiles, "I love you too." They both cum from a particularly hard thrust, calling each other's names.

They pant as Itsuki pulls out and rolls over, careful not to crush the pup. Yuta feeling the cum that filled him leak out. They cuddle as they bask in the afterglow, Yuta putting his head on Itsuki's chest. "Ne, am...I a burden to you?" Yuta asks. Itsuki smiles, "No. You're not. We're a pair now, aren't we?" Yuta nods and smiles, "Yeah." They give each other a kiss before dozing off.

The next week, everyone found out that they were a pair now. Also, because Hoshitani was limping and had marks on his neck. They were all happy for them, even saying, "It's about time, you two!" Well, except Akatsuki. He was a bit jealous.

Even so, they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

Bonus:

During autumn, both Hoshitani and Akatsuki help the twin bears get ready for hibernation. They gathered food, extra provisions, and blankets for them.

Once the two bears fall asleep in winter, the fox and pup stayed by their side, sometimes standing guard outside (Akatsuki), or playing in the snow (Hoshitani). Sometimes they sleep with the bears too.

This is the only time of year that Hoshitani and Akatsuki get along. They're both still wary of the other though.

When spring arrives, the bears wake up to a large basket of food, and the fox and pup asleep next to them. They both smile, quietly sneaking outside, letting those two get some sleep, and eat the basket of food, making sure to leave some for their sleeping caretakers.

Bonus # 2:

The next mating season was in a few months, so Akatsuki asked Hiragi if they can be a pair. **Again**. As always, Hiragi said **no**.

As for Otori, he just wrapped an arm around **his** pup, and said that he's looking forward to seeing Hoshitani beg for him. Hoshitani blushes, then punches him in the arm in response, causing Otori to wince in pain. Then, he says, "Don't count on it."

In response to that, Otori leans in and whispers, "But you love it when I-" Hoshitani hits him on the head, Otori putting his hand on it, feeling a slight bump form. "Did you have to hit me?" Otori asks. "Yes. You embarrass me, you pervert," Hoshitani says bluntly.

Otori kisses him on the cheek, "But I'm yours." Hoshitani rolls his eyes, then kisses him on the lips, "Yeah. You're **mine** , and I love you." "Love you too," Otori smiles as he kisses him again.

During the start of the mating season, in the mid-afternoon, Otori woke up refreshed while Hoshitani just couldn't move from the bed.

"This is **your fault** ," Hoshitani groans from the pain, his ears flat. "Eh~? But, you were **begging** for more, remember~? I couldn't just say **no** to that~," Otori responds teasingly, smirking.

Hoshitani blushes and buries his head in a pillow, groaning into it. Otori smiles fondly at him, "Just take it easy for today and stay in bed. I'll take care of you." It was silent for a minute before Hoshitani says, "Promise not to take advantage of me?"

"Promise. Besides, I **know** you'll just punch me if I tried," Otori says as he ruffles Hoshitani's fur. Hoshitani smiles, "True."

Then, Otori goes to prepare lunch. Once he gets back though, he sees Hoshitani had fallen asleep again. Sighing, he places the food near the bed, setting aside a portion for himself, then sees Hoshitani's nose twitch as he smells the food, instantly waking up, ears perked straight up, "Food!" Then, he devours the food, Otori smiling at him as he ate his own portion.

Once done, Otori cleaned up. When he got back, he sees that Hoshitani fell asleep again. Smiling, he gets on the bed, then wraps his arms around him, cuddling him. "Mmm...love you," Hoshitani says in his sleep. Otori smiles, "Love you too." They both fall asleep like that.

Bonus # 3:

Otori is considered the rebellious while trying to have fun black bear while Hoshitani is the friendly and loyal brown pup.


End file.
